Getting Away With Murder
by Daemos
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. He has committed the ultimate sin yet no one knows. However, petty details like that change so easily. DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING, VERY MESSED UP! Please review and feel free to flame if you want.
1. They Killed A Human!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the series here but most of the digimon I will be using are of my own creation as is the main character.

Daemos: Welcome everyone, to the first installment of this journey into my psyche. My name is Daemos and I shall be your tour guide for the trip.

Rika: And he's dragging me along for the ride so be happy you're not alone.

Daemos: Yes well that's just because I need someone to entertain me while I entertain others.

Rika: Entertain this! Flips the bird

Daemos: How pleasant. Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story. Please read and review with the utmost honesty.

* * *

_**Episode 1 – They Killed A Human**_

****

"Bio-emergence now imminent! It's going to appear in west Shinjuku!" Shouted the female bio-tracking technician as she tracked the wild one's bio-emergence path from the digital world to the real world. It was moving fast, much faster than most normal emergences which meant one thing: it was an ultimate or higher. "It's a big one!"

"Data scans show it to be a Ladydevimon!" Called out the other technician, also a woman as she read the scans that came pouring into her half of the massive, spherical, room sized monitor. "Sir, we need to get someone down there immediately to confirm intentions!" It was surprising that there was such urgency in her voice although she was so calm. But then again, there were at least three bio-emergences every day and the emerging digimon were not always evil. However, at least one out of every five emerging digimon were intent on destroying the real world so it was always necessary to have someone down at the site for verification.

Yamaki smiled almost mischievously as he flipped his stainless titanium lighter open and then closed it again. Open then close, open then close, open then close; this constant habit was the one trait that his friends knew him by. That and the black shades he wore at all time, even in such a dark place as the monitoring room. He was dressed in his usual all black suit, even though he was well into his late forties to early fifties now and had lost some of his well built physique he had back during the time of the D-Reaper incident when the Hypnos building was still used for emergence prevention. Despite his somewhat portly chest and cheeks, however, he still maintained a very commanding yet relaxed presence so size did not matter.

"Sir?" Inquired the technician in charge of data scans as she awaited his instructions as to how the problem should be handled.

"You know protocol." He answered with his normal confident yet impish tone of voice as he continued to flip the cover of his lighter. It was not their job to process them, just to inform someone of the bio-emergence. After all, the rights to all intention processing of all wild ones belonged to the D-Containment sector. That was the area of digital/real world relations that most Tamers in the real world chose to be a part of because there wasn't much action in the political sector or in monitoring.

"Roger!" Called the technician as she immediately brought up a communication monitor and transferred the information to the computerized D-Con dispatcher, the International Digital Intelligence Network. "IDIN, it is an ultimate- level virus type. Another virus type needed for processing in case of possible hostilities."

"Information confirmed. Dispatch commencing now. Good day, madam." Replied the computerized female voice of the IDIN as the communication link closed. The complex system had been designed by one of the original Tamers, a second generation programmer by the name of Henry Wong. Following in his father's footsteps of programming revolutionary systems, Henry had designed the computer systems that now cooperated with their human creators to ensure proper protection of earth from possible attack from wild ones such as the Ladydevimon that was emerging in just a few minutes from now. The system had been designed to hack through the barriers that prevented transportation to the Digital World so that the number of gates would be increased dramatically from the small two to three that had existed in each country before it. Now, with just a simple request to IDIN, a gate could be opened in any computer terminal.

"Dispatch confirmed, sir." Shouted the technician as she went back to work.

"Good. Keep me informed of any new developments and emergences." Yamaki replied with a monotonous pitch as he went back to flipping the top of his lighter. _'Let this melodic orchestra of destruction play out its terrifying chords.'

* * *

_

The D-Arc strapped hanging from my neck started vibrating with the incoming data from IDIN about a bio-emerging digimon that was somewhere close by. I had learned from Uncle Henry that the IDIN system chose a Tamer to process by three main factors. The first factor counted depended on how much battle experience a Tamer had. Secondly, the Tamer's recorded battle tactics, which included normal recorded strategy and a number of each digimon he or she had defeated and what their levels were. Finally, the last factor depended on the partner. Or more specifically, the partner's type, maximum digivolution level, and over effectiveness in battle.

However, it was not uncommon to see one Tamer and his partner or partners chosen more than usual if they are well known for certain skill in 'processing tactics'. I say partners because more and more often nowadays it was not uncommon to see a Tamer who has two or more partner digimon or to see a pair of Tamers and one partner, just like Ai and Mako and their partner Impmon. The Tamers that had more than one partner, who were given the title of Kaiser Tamers by a council composed of the first Tamers and the Sovereigns, were considered by most digimon and humans to be a cut above the normality and thus, worthy of respect. Even the Sovereigns, with the exception of Zhuquiamon, gave at least some measure of respect to these Kaiser Tamers.

I was a Kaiser Tamer. My partners were two digimon of my own creation, dreamt to life in my imagination, much like the partner of the first Tamer Takato Matsuda, a virus-type named Guilmon. Because of their very different base elements, though, it was surprising that they both belonged to one Tamer. The first of them was a light-based she- angel named Gaberimon who, despite his base element, was about as mischievous as they come. Then there was Incumon, my darkness-based devil partner with a serious streak of righteousness. Together, the devil-angel pair was a fighting force to be feared.

"D-Containment Tamer number 999421: Jin Katou; please respond." Spoke the voice of IDIN through my D-Arc. I looked up at my eleventh-year teacher, Mr. Maeda, with a questioning gaze as to whether I was permitted to leave or if I had to request it before he'd allow me to go do my job. However, with a quick nod from the somewhat balding, middle-aged man I left the room and answered the dispatch and then hurriedly called Incumon and Gaberimon to me from their favorite sleeping spot in the trees above the school's front courtyard.

About three to five hundred digimon were patiently awaiting their Tamers to emerge from the living hellhole known as high school. They played games with each other, some battled with very little force behind their attacks, and then there were partners like mine who, like me, enjoyed sleeping as much as they enjoyed oxygen. But despite their choice in activities, one thing was common among all of them: there was never a partner higher than champion level waiting outside. Even if the Tamer had already bio-merged with their partners or even if the partners themselves had reached their true mega form, it just normally wasn't accepted due to the risk it presented.

"Incumon, Gaberimon! It's time for work!" I called up as I got to the trunk of the tree. I could see them immediately about twenty feet up, Incumon was keeping a vigilant eye on the school in case of danger while Gaberimon was snoring rather loudly. But as soon as I called, they both stopped their previous activities and jumped down, moving in a downward spiral in perfect unison. It was as though they were of the same mind although of different elements and demeanors which was why my best friend, a female Kaiser Tamer by the name of Keiko Matsuda, had given them the nickname of Yin and Yang. Well actually both she and my only other friend, another female by the name of Misao Miaji, called them that. Misao and Keiko were the only humans I cared for, with Gaberimon and Incumon making up the remainder of that list as the only digimon I cared for. And with any luck, that was not about to change.

"Who and where is our hopeful ally but possible foe this day, brother Jin-san?" Inquired Incumon in a deep, virtuous tenor as he landed next to my right arm. He and Gaberimon were both champion level digimon who normally stayed that way due to the fact that most processing jobs we were required to take were cakewalks. Besides, in their champion forms they both had a humanoid form and, excluding the differing wings that each had, they were both around my height of five feet, eight inches.

"Yeah, Jin! Who wants to get their ass owned today?" Asked the impish angel digimon as she landed on the opposite side of me, a feather dropping behind her from her snow-white angel wings. One would think that, if she had ever been an angel at any time during his life in either world, that God had already excommunicated her long ago on the grounds of being so arrogant that no measure of humbleness would ever redeem her.

"Well we don't know if it's a lover or a fighter yet," I replied with my usual measure of seemingly bored sarcasm but they were used to it because all three of us knew each other well enough to know the subtle facades in the voices we all used. These two were my family, my brother and sister, all that I had left ever since Mom and Dad had died two years ago. "All we know is that there is a Ladydevimon who's going to be appearing in the park in five minutes tops and that it's our duty to welcome her with open arms if she's found innocent and to send her data straight to Lucemon if she wants a fight."

"Well I call dibs on this bitch if she tries anything!" Gaberimon replied as soon as I finished, popping her knuckles with a smile as she said it. It was clear that she was itching for a fight and hoping that the Ladydevimon would be willing to oblige.

"Violence is not the answer, dearest sister." Incumon countered with the conviction of the righteous fallen. He had always had an incredibly strong will when it came to doing the will of the just and keeping up the principles of loving one another and being the peace-maker in every situation. That's why his fighting skills were so surprisingly impressive. For someone who loved peace and harmony above all, he could really send them to the grave.

"You're right, bro. Violence isn't the answer. It's the question and my response is 'Yes, please.'" She was definitely in need of the chance to kill someone due to the fact the last fight she had was with that ultimate level weakling of a Weregarurumon that had bio-emerged about four days ago. The Weregarurumon had the same clique of a purpose as every other negatively charged bastard of a Tamerless digimon that decided he or she could be the next ruler of the world of the humans. Gaberimon had dispatched of the werewolf digimon with the simplest of ease, destroying it without even a digivolution to her ultimate form of Mihkelamon. With such weak opponents being all to hold her fighter's spirit off for the last month or two, she was really in need of a challenge.

"Don't worry, sis. If the bitch wants trouble, I'll more than happily allow you to take care of her request," I called Incumon my brother and Gaberimon my sister because, as I have already said, they were all I had left for family. Sure I had relatives like Uncle Henry and Uncle Takato but they were all busy with their own kids to take care of a dead ally's son. Besides, I was already close to graduation and college so it I could already take care of myself, especially with my bi-weekly salary that I was paid for my processing position in D-Containment. "You can toy with her all you want but only if she tries anything foolish. And if our brother is willing, which I'm sure he is, you can have all to yourself."

"Thanks Jin!" She replied happily as I broke into a dead sprint towards the park while she and Incumon took flight beside me, their wings beating in perfect unison. She was simply beaming at the prospect of possibly getting to fight an ultimate and even toy with it without Incumon or me interrupting her fun. It was kind of creepy how unrelenting she was in her pursuit of any challengers for a good skirmish and how sadistic she could become when she got to toy with anyone who accepted the duel.

"You really shouldn't encourage her in her aggressive ways, brother Jin-san." Incumon said with his melodic and seemingly blameless voice as he and Gaberimon continued to flap their wings in the perfectly timed harmony of their fluid motion. "When you do, it shows her that you deem it as acceptable which simply spurs on that sort of behavior. And that only draws her further away from the light."

"Well I actually don't mind if she wants to toy with them. It keeps her off my nerves whenever she gets to fight so I actually hope that she gets a chance to fight." I answered as Shinjuku Park came into view in the distance, a bio-emergence fog having already descended on the area. "Get ready for possible hostilities! Be on your guard!"

"Ready and waiting, Jin!" Gaberimon growled hopefully and playfully. She truly was hoping that this Ladydevimon was unfriendly. I shuddered to think about what she might do to the park if the wild one was docile and meek.

"Brother Jin-san, would you please allow me to converse with the Ladydevimon if she is allowed unrestricted access onto the planet?" Incumon asked.

"Whatever you want, brother." I responded as we rushed headfirst into the fog, the D-Arc hanging from my neck acting as the guide for my partners and me.

"Why in hell frozen over would you want to talk to some random bitch that just bio-emerged from the D World? Tryin' to procreate finally?" Gaberimon quipped with noticeable sarcasm.

"Hardly, dearest sister. I merely wish to speak to her and help her see that although, like me, she has been cursed with a body of evil from the divine; she is still capable of being a beacon of light for the lost."

"You really are crazy, you know that bro?"

"Quiet," I commanded both of them in a whisper. I had turned off my D-Arc and now was just tracking via the shifts of the wind that the Ladydevimon made as she flew overhead. When Mom died, Aunt Matsuda's partner Renamon had taught me about tracking in case I got into a situation like Mom and Dad had gotten themselves into. "She's close." That got their attention easier than any amount of yelling ever could.

They both nodded and then looked to me for directions as to whether they should take the direct approach or if they should try to sneak around and catch her in a pincer attack in case the fallen angel digimon decided that she would not comply with the rules concerning living on earth. However, I had long since learned that the pincer would normally imply to the emerging wild one that we had plans for 'aggressive negotiations' and that would always seem to start a fight so it looked like the direct way would be the best way today.

"Follow close. I'll bring it down into the playground up ahead. Incumon, you're with me for the peace-talks. Gaberimon, be waiting at the edge of the forest. Don't hide but make sure that she does not see you," I whispered, my whole demeanor changing from its laid-back, uncaring familiarity to the tactical killer that was anticipating Ladydevimon's attack with full expectancy. A quick nod from both of them told me that they were ready. "Then let's go."

Our strides in complete unison, Incumon and I stepped out of the forest and into the playground. That caught the attention of the wild one immediately. As I had expected, she instantly began to descend upon the area, her two black wings beating with incredible strength to keep her feminine physique aloft. She was wearing an almost malevolent grin upon her ghostly white face that was made all the more intriguing by her stark crimson lips. Had I not been used to Incumon's possibly frightening form with his rose red eyes, demonic yet wholly righteous smile, and torn black clothing, I would have been incredibly unnerved but Incumon looked worse and I'd know him for more than seven years now.

"A Tamer and his partner to welcome me, how thoughtful of the pathetic race," She said as touched down on the playground, her voice dripping with hardly concealed malevolence yet another emotion that I could not fully pick up on. Since the bio-emergence fog had already lifted, her bloodless white skin seemed to shimmer in the heat and light of the afternoon sun but all I could feel was the endless hatred burning from within her like a subzero flame. However, I still had to admit her sanctioned entrance if she was found innocent enough to be allowed it. Considering the aura I was getting from her though, I hardly doubted she was even remotely thinking about compliance to the laws of earth. But I had been proven wrong once so I was not about to jump to conclusions. "And look! The partner is one of the chosen ones yet he serves an inferior race!"

"Ladydevimon! I, Tamer Jin Katou, and my partner Incumon are here on behalf of the DH Alliance in order to process you pertaining to your bio-emergence. Please follow us to the nearest sanctioned processing grounds." I commanded fiercely although I was merely quoting the D-Containment's welcome to normal wild ones. "If you do not comply, you will be deleted and your data absorbed to prevent your resurrection."

"Silly human." She simply replied, taking a step forward with her long legs. Had I not already given them the command to wait for my signal, both Incumon and Gaberimon would have deleted her the second she moved. However, I was intrigued on what she was planning so I was going to wait and see.

She continued to walk towards Incumon and I, her stiletto heels tapping every time she took a step in her slow, methodical rhythm. But though she was walking, the black leather that covered her ghastly pale body made no noise; it just conveyed seemingly motionless motion. She was wearing a somewhat small, guileful smirk and was eyeing me up and down, taking her measure of me and seeing if I was worthy for whatever she was about to pull. But her eyes betrayed her for they were not the eyes of a killer; they were too weak. That was why I was all the more bewildered when she finally reached me.

When she finally reached Incumon and I, she strolled right up in front of me. Since she was a humanoid digimon, she was abnormally tall but height did not frighten me or even unnerve me; my focus was only on the look in her eyes. The sad, tormented and utterly torn look in her eyes.

She continued to step forward until her stomach was six inches away from my face and then she stopped. I had to admit; now I was starting to get worried. In the last four years I had been working for D-Containment while going through middle and high school, not a single wild one had ever acted as strangely as this Ladydevimon. Neither had another wild one ever seemed so… human. When she finally got close enough to satisfy whatever goal she was serving right now, she slowly knelt down onto her left knee so that her face was level with mine and yet again the sadness hidden away behind her claret irises surprised me and left me dumbstruck. Nothing but unimaginable sorrow and poignancy.

"You must know, Tamer," Her voice was so different now compared to how it had been when she had first landed in front of us. It was full of a sort of melancholy compassion, like that of a brother who has to kill his flesh and blood and was still so full of love as well as immeasurable, pensive wretchedness. This was not the same digimon that had greeted us with such repulsive behavior no more than three minutes ago. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me close so that she could whisper her words directly into my mind and let me only know their esoteric meaning. "You must know that I did not… I did not wish this for either of us but _they_ did. Forgive me, Jin."

It was over in the blink of an eye.

Ladydevimon had tried to pierce me through my back with her long, claw-like nails and Gaberimon stopped her before she could do that which she tried. It was all instinct for my seraphic partner; She sees me in peril, she kills whatever is trying to kill me by ramming her golden blades right through its heart. That's how it was. However, in destroying Ladydevimon, a sin was brought upon us, a sin my brother, sister, and I did not merit.

As soon as Ladydevimon hit the ground, she dissolved from the ultimate level digimon, leaving nothing behind but a data cloud and the body of a young woman I loved. Her name had been Misao Miaji.

"No."

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED A HUMAN!" The shriek of a passerby at the sight of Misao's dead body and her blood on Gaberimon's robes was like the toll of a death bell that rang through my hollow ears.

* * *

Rika: My god you are demented.

Daemos: Yes well we're all just sane people trying to make it in an insane world.

Rika: Then you must be the _sanest_ of all.

That's it for chapter 1, everybody. Please read and review and be as open as you wish. Criticism is what helps me become better.


	2. The Girl of Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the series here but most of the digimon I will be using are of my own creation as is the main character and many of the other characters.

Daemos: Hello again my viewing audience. I have returned to continue this rhetorical journey of self-awareness and recognition. And I can get away with it so easy because, qouth the Rammstein, "We're all living in America."

Rika: And I'm back too so knock it off with the big words.

Daemos: Only if you knock it off with the constant crazed psychosis.

Rika: Grumbles something about murder and lawn gnomes.

Daemos: Well that's just so nice of you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW once you are finished. I always like to know what people think of me, even if it is that I stink utterly.

* * *

**_Last Time on "Getting Away With Murder", Episode 1 - They Killed A Human:_**

"Bio-emergence now imminent! It's going to appear in west Shinjuku!"

"Dispatch commencing now."

'_Let this melodic orchestra of destruction play out its terrifying chords.'_

"D-Containment Tamer number 999421: Jin Katou; please respond."

"Incumon, Gaberimon! It's time for work!"

"I did not wish this for either of us but _they_ did. Forgive me, Jin."

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED A HUMAN!"

**_Episode 2 - The Girl of Fire and Ice_**

* * *

****

"Stop worrying so much, Keiko," My mother was trying to calm me down and snap me out of this sense of worry and dreading that something was wrong. Normally Jin would have walked me back to my family's house and then he would have called as soon as back to his apartment. However, I had neither seen nor heard from him or Gaberimon or Incumon all afternoon and that _never_ happened. Even when he was on a bio-emergence assignment from D-Containment he always at least sent Incumon to inform me that he'd call me soon. It was just how things went. "I'm sure that he just got held up with a processing case and is running late getting home tonight. Or maybe he's just playing around with you by pretending not to be there."

"It's already six, Mom. He never runs this late without at least giving me a call." I was extremely upset about this and worried that something bad might have happened to Jin. I was sure that this was not a joke; he never played like that, so that only left me with my original assumption that something was wrong and that whatever it was, it was serious. And since it was only six in the night, then there was still time for me to do my own little investigation into this most troubling matter. "I'm going over to his apartment."

"Dear King Yemma! Takato, could you please speak to your daughter and tell her that this is foolish?" I guess my constant fretting over my fellow Kaiser Tamer was really starting to wear on her nerves. Although she was into her forties now, Mom had still maintained the beauty and physique that she had back during her modeling years from about age eighteen to forty. Grandma Rumiko had told me once that before Mom had met Daddy and they fought the D-Reaper, Mom had been an outrageous tomboy with a serious attitude problem. She told me that to get Mom started in the business it took almost three days of stylizing, beautifying, and almost five thousand dollars in high-quality make-up just to give her the model look. Then there came the transformation after her modeling days, which ended about ten years ago, to a politician like Daddy. That was a whole other can of worms. The thought of Mom ever being anything but the model-quality woman and political architect I had always known and loved so dearly was laughable. "I could use some help over here."

"What's the problem, Keiko?" Daddy asked as he walked up beside Mom and put his arm around her waist. Daddy had also changed from his Tamer days. He had showed me a picture once of Guilmon and him standing with the rest of the original Tamers and it was hard to believe that the childish-looking klutz of a schoolboy that he had been had grown into the brilliant political mastermind he was now. Daddy was now the Prime Minister of Digital/Human Affairs between both worlds, with Guilmon being his co-Minister. That meant that, when it came to the decisions of either race, he and Guilmon were second in command only to the highest of officials. He reported directly to the Prime Minister of the U.G.N., or United Global Network, while Guilmon was second only to Azulongmon himself. Even Zhuquiamon did not have that much influence. However, despite all the changes—the custom-tailored Armani suits, the endless floods of reporters that seemed to follow him like the Disciples of Christ, and the Triple A Security meetings with only the top global government officials—he still wore those ridiculous yellow goggles around his neck.

"Daddy, it's Jin. I haven't heard a word from him all day since lunch at school and Incumon hasn't even stopped by." I answered nervously, a thousand different thoughts running through my head about what if this and what if that. I knew my worries were mainly unfounded and that I had no reason to be so anxious but I still could not stop thinking that something had happened and that he was in danger somehow. "I want if not need to go over there and at least check on him."

"Well there's no sense in trying to stop you then, is there?" He replied with a caring, soothing tone. My face immediately changed from the depressed frown as a new beam of hope illuminated it. Daddy really knew how to make me feel better whenever I was like this.

"Takato!" Mom was so shocked and most likely infuriated that a gasped version of Daddy's name was all that she could manage.

"It's okay, dear. She's more than old enough to do this by herself." Daddy smiled again and then whispered something into Mom's ear that I could not hear. However, whatever he said seemed to tell her in with his barely audible murmur seemed to do the trick as her countenance changed from that of a worried mother to that of a worried mother who had finally surrendered to the fact that I could handle myself if any trouble came up and that, one way or another, I would find my way over to Jin's apartment. She merely smiled a weak smirk and then pushed back her fiery auburn hair while pulling Daddy close to her. She was definitely getting tired of my hassling for permission to go so I assumed that she had just given in because Daddy had given her a way to do so while still saving face as a resilient woman.

"Fine, you can go but take Krystamon and Pyrmon with you and stay away from any wild ones. And try to be home before twelve this time." Mom lightly kissed Daddy's cheek then walked back into the family meditation chamber, probably trying to go relieve some of the stress that I had just provided for her. The room was specially constructed out of necessity because of the tension that both of my parents' jobs provided for them on an almost daily basis. Thus, whenever one of them had reached the end of their overworked nerves, a sometimes half-week long period in the soothing chamber refreshed them. It all depended on how stressed they were and what their individual schedules looked like. One thing was certain though; it was definitely the favorite room of the family.

The chamber itself was massive yet whenever I had been in there the space felt comfortable but that was most likely because of the exceptional fountain and swimming pool sized pond that had been placed directly in the center of the room and then surrounded by a Zen garden. We actually swam in the pond more often than not although that we each sort of looked down on each other when we did so but it was all just a façade for entertainment. Surrounding the outer edge of the Zen garden were numerous futons and padded benches for meditation, sleep, and practically any other action that was made easier with the soft cushions. Before his parents were killed about two years ago on what would be their last D-Containment assignment, Jin had thought this place was way too extravagant for a family this small but since then, I cannot count the nights that I had been with him alone in there, just trying to stop his unabashed and unabated tears from uncontrollably infinite sorrow. It was where he felt safest now.

"Thank you, Daddy." I gave Daddy a quick hug, giving him a good amount of thanks followed by a rushed kiss on the cheek before hurrying back to my room to get my D-Arc and call my partners to me. Our _house_ as it was called (although it was roughly the size of a small palace due to my parents' positions in the dull mind game that was politics) was based on the same feudal era architecture that most of the expensive houses that were in the area. Mom said that it kind of reminded her of a massive version of the house that she had lived in with Grandma Rumiko back when she was a child. To me though it just felt too overwhelming besides the meditation chamber.

I quickly rushed into my room and grabbed my D-Arc from where it sat on my nightstand, its red and blue outline shimmering beautifully from the moonlight that was streaming in from the open rice paper door that led to my balcony. Before I even slipped it around my thin wrists I was already slipping into a pair of short black boots and had changed from my usual house clothing to a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a black bell neck shirt on that had a particularly interesting picture on the front. It was of two snake-like creatures that were swallowing one another's tail. One was made of burning fire while the other was made of frigid ice. However, it was interesting because that almost described my two partners except for the trying to kill each other part. Last, I took out the contacts that I was wearing and slid on my thin, clear glasses that I only wore whenever I was going somewhere that involved Jin. He had told me back before his parents died when he was still happy that I looked best with the glasses because, according to him, they 'Helped people to see my eyes the way they really look, not the other way around'. It was his romantic, sensitive comments like this that had made me wish for a long time that he would just ask me out on a date or anything. However, whatever happiness and whatever romanticism or sensitivity he had died two years ago and was lay buried in the shrines of his parents. After finally pushing back my hair extraordinarily long hair, I was ready to call my partners.

"Krystamon, Pyrmon! I need you two!" I called out softly, knowing that they would both come at the slightest of summons. They were both so incredibly loyal that I had no doubt that if I were ever in any danger, they would immediately offer up their own lives just to save mine. However, the feeling was mutual, even if it came to my death for lives.

A sudden shift in the temperature on either side of my body told me they had arrived. Although one of my partners was completely ice and the other was a raging inferno, it did not seem to affect either of them in when they came in contact with each other or me. I guess it was because we were connected as Tamer and partners. They were the fox-type rookie digimon Krystamon and Pyrmon, frigid frost and furious flames. In their rookie forms they looked remarkably like Mom's partner Renamon but that was because they were simply morphed, transmuted forms of the golden-yellow kitsune which explained much when it came to their digivolutions.

Krystamon's body was made completely of ice that covered her like a diamond-hard armor and prevented any real damage from an enemy's attacks unless that enemy was at least champion level. The ice itself was what gave her a physical form actually and because of that, her body glimmered beautifully like a perfectly formed sculpture in the moonlight. What was even more marvelous about her though was the fact that although her body was composed entirely of a permanent layer of frost, it moved with the fluid motion of water so every time she did even something hardly noticeable or important, like flicking her tail back and forth, it was as though I was watching a stunning show of melodic movement whenever the light hit her crystallized form.

Pyrmon, however, was a very different story. Her body was encased in a shell of a sort of glass-like substance that burned red-hot at all times and there was a blazing fire that surrounded her at all times. From the tips of her two pointed, horn-like ears all the way down past her hips and to her pawed and clawed feet was a continually raging inferno that covered practically every inch of her feline form. However, most of the flames seemed to be focused around her hands, entire arms, feet, and her fox ears. The most intriguing thing though was the fact that there were two wings that protruded from her back made completely of the blazing flames. Strangely though, nothing that she touched ever burned or even caught fire besides enemy wild ones.

"What's wrong, Keiko?" Asked Krystamon, her body glittering brilliantly in the moon's silvery rays as they streaked in to my unlit room from the open door that led out onto my balcony. She was incredibly perceptive when it came to detecting the small variations in my heartbeat and breathing rates that indicated that something was on my mind.

"Well…um…Have either of you seen Jin, Incumon or Gaberimon today?" I asked, my voice still somewhat jittery although I knew that, if they had not seen Jin or Yin and Yang, I could still go out to look for them. However, that did nothing to calm to my nerves because there was still the question of what if he was not home. I mean, why would he be at home and not be willing to give me at least a call when he knows that I get so worried whenever I don't hear from him sometimes. After his parents were killed at the hands of that bastard Skullsatamon, Jin had tried on more than one occasion to follow them to Kami's realm but to no avail because Gaberimon and Incumon in their rookie forms Seramon and Naberumon his agony and sorrow. Thus, whenever he became silent I became nervous.

"I saw Jin leaving the school around 1:50 this afternoon. He took Incumon and Gaberimon with him and told them that they were going on assignment against a Ladydevimon. I would have told you sooner but you were busy raving in a fit of lunacy about your lost boyfriend. But besides that, I have not heard a word." Krystamon replied with her usual tone that just screamed ice queen to whomever she directed it at besides Pyrmon or myself. To us she was very kind. "You do know you really shouldn't worry so much, don't you? It's bad for your blood pressure."

"Well thank you, nurse." I retorted as I quickly finished dressing and gathered some clothes in a backpack just in case it turned out that I would be staying with Jin tonight. Despite contrary belief, Jin and I had not had sex but I often spent the night with him just to comfort him because he still screamed sometimes at night as the images of his mother and father being slain right in front of him continued to play through his terrifying, warped nightmares. Mom and Daddy knew this, which was the only reason they did not mind it and were understanding of my fretting over him. "But you haven't heard or seen anything else?"

"Nothing besides Misao leaving with her Blackgatomon about twenty minutes before Jin and a couple of teenage perverts trying to sneak a peek at a few of your fellow classmates during your P.E. class." She answered with a surprising malevolent smile. This thought would have sickened me somewhat if I were not already used to some horny retard trying to break into the girls' locker room on an almost daily basis. I was actually used to it by now and had learned to stay away from the boy's favorite peepholes so it was just another part of my day. "An action I do not think they'll be trying to duplicate any time soon due to some… unforeseen circumstances that their retarded asses failed to calculate."

"Why do you always have to be so vague when it comes to describing how you almost froze those lewd schoolboys to death? Had I not taken some pity on their pathetically lustful souls and defrosted them, you would have let them chill down to near absolute zero and then laughed sadistically over their frozen bodies." Pyrmon remarked with a hint of boredom, as though deep inside she wished she could have been the one to 'take care' of the more perverted classmates. "And not to mention that they'll probably never be able to procreate at any time in their lives considering where you most heavily focused the ice."

"Oh Kami! Please tell me you didn't!" I exclaimed, having already had enough trouble today as is with Jin and everything. If Krystamon had seriously injured a human in any way, even to protect me from a few peeping toms, then there would be serious repercussions for her actions that I did not even want to begin to have to think about right now.

"Don't worry. They'll survive and so will their smaller – and I do mean smaller – heads along with them." Krystamon responded with a smirk but also a small pout as though she wished she could have been able to finish the job. "But let's get back to why you originally called us. I take it we're going over to his apartment and possibly to look for him to satisfy whatever impulse you have to see him."

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" I almost cried back. I was having a bad day and I did not feel like getting teased and remarks like that were only making me more irritable and gloomy. "… I'm not… am I?" I was about ready to burst into tears from this constant stress and I just wanted to find Jin and then forget the rest of this day as we fell asleep in each other's arms in the stuffy, extremely small bedroom of his apartment or in the meditation chamber if Mom was finished when I found him. Thankfully though, they both finally seemed to sense the level of tension and distress that was having its way racking my nerves.

I could tell they were starting to understand what I was going through when Pyrmon put her arms around me at around my waist, resting her head on my left shoulder. Following this rather unexpected show of sympathy, she proceeded to whisper into my ear. "Do not worry. Together we'll find him." I thanked Kami that he blessed me with partners that were caring enough to be comforting when I need it because I know I rely on them much more than they rely on me. They are so much stronger and confident than I ever am that I constantly find myself wishing that I were more like either one of them or even both. That was why I loved it when the need to biomerge arose.

"Let's go then." I finished, wiping the few tears that had begun to trickle their way down my flushed cheeks with a smile as I climbed aboard Pyrmon's back so that Krystamon could take the lead tonight. The tears caused my mascara to run, making me look like some of the gothic rock bands here in Shinjuku but I did not care about my make-up right now. I only wanted to find Jin.

"Thank you for not saying anything about me tonight." I murmured into Pyrmon's ear as she leapt off my balcony once I was securely aboard her back. While Krystamon was a normally insensitive and sardonic digimon towards practically anyone and everyone, it seemed that Pyrmon's fiery form gave her a constantly well-warm heart compared to her frigid sister. That was why, if truth be told, I just honestly liked Pyrmon better than my walking ice queen of a partner. It was all about their hearts.

It was such an interesting experience whenever I rode on Pyrmon's or Krystamon's back while they ran because of the sheer speed and grace at which they could move. It was simply incredible to move like that but over all too fast due to how they could manipulate the shadows like Renamon was able to. Thus, each time we passed out of the range of the eerie white glow of a street lamp, we would lurch forward through space while bypassing the factor of time. It was through this enthralling, fascinating feat of theirs that we were able to reach the massive ten-story apartment complex that Jin lived in about three minutes after we had jumped off of my second story balcony. And since Jin only lived on the second floor, I did not need to ride Pyrmon to get there fast so I hopped off and then ran the rest up the stairwell once we reached the building.

I was outright sprinting now through the halls of the dimly lit structure to reach the hall that his room was in. Krystamon and Pyrmon were following close behind but I had all but completely forgotten that they were still with me. All I was thinking about was Jin. "19109…19107…19105…19103… There! 19101!" His room was no more than three feet away from me so I immediately stopped running, only to trip and fall face flat. Because of the angle that I hit the ground at, I was extremely lucky not to break my glasses when I slid down so I gave a quick round of thanks to King Yemma and then immediately pulled myself up off the ground, taking the time to clean my clothes off because the carpet in these halls had definitely not been cleaned in what must have been at least six months considering the dingy, old, relatively run-down state of it and the walls. So after taking a moment to primp myself, I was finally ready to go check for him inside the apartment.

I walked up to the battered hardwood door slowly, taking time to gain some measure of composure as I prepared myself for whatever was about to happen. If he was not here, then I would just have to go out and search for him but I just had a feeling that he was in here.

The nightmarish, horrifying screams I heard a split-second later proved that I was right although later I came to regret it so terribly.

As soon as I heard the scream I immediately burst my way into the room, entering a scene I have prayed now for so long to forget but I doubt I ever shall. Sitting in a corner was Jin, his eyes dilated to the size of golf balls although his pupils were almost invisible due to how much they had shrunk. His hair was a complete, disheveled mess and with how his clothes were torn in various places, it looked like he had just had a tour through his own private hell. However, what got me more than anything, more than the startling gaze or the messy, petrified appearance of his clothes was what he was staring at: his hands. They were both covered completely in the thick red liquid that passes through the veins of every living person at all times. It was only then that I noticed Incumon, Gaberimon, and the blood-covered body of Misao Miaji.

I was told later that I completely blacked out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

"Yes sir, everything went exactly as planned. No one suspects a thing and what's even better is that the child's partners actually took the body with them." Yamaki smiled wickedly as he told his boss the news of the success of their plan. It had worked out even better than they had intended and with this new turn of events, the young Tamer would be fingered for the murder in a heartbeat, especially considering that he took the body of his victim with him. "Yes sir, we are absolutely sure that there is no way for him to contact the authorities without them immediately locking him in jail and then deleting his partners for a murder death kill of a human without it being a case of self-defense." 

The man on the other end of the phone was being particularly retarded tonight concerning the fact that the girl's dead body had been taken although such an incredibly stupid move was nothing but beneficial for them and Yamaki was growing impatient. However, a boss was a boss and since this particular boss was one of the most easily angered leaders and ruthless murderers in the underworld circles of the real world as well as the lead boss of the Yakuza, Yamaki felt that back talk and sarcastic retorts were a little inappropriate if he wanted to keep his job as well as his head.

"Well then we shall take care of it immediately, sir." The black-suited underling responded to the commands from the voice on the opposite end of the cordless phone. Had this been anyone but who it was, Yamaki would have already hung up because of such disrespect then hired a Phantomon to take care of them permanently but he was smarter than that. That did not mean he could not despise his boss though. Thus, as he paced the edge of his indoor, heated swimming pool in his coatless business suit, he began to think of all the ways he hated the coward he was speaking to. "Yes sir. You've got it. I'll dispatch a strike team immediately… Yes sir… Alright."

As Yamaki finished and then hung up the phone, he swore loudly, his face already turning a deep shade of crimson as his anger started to vent physically. He was about to start destroying whatever was around but luckily something worthy of his violent rage appeared in time to keep him from hurting anything valuable. It came in the form of a delicate female silhouette wearing nothing but a silk bathing robe that appeared at the doorway leading into the main portion of his house from the pool that they were currently in. Yamaki smiled with a cruel and sadistic grin as the woman untied the belt of the robe then let it fall to the ground, revealing her nude form in all its beauty.

She slowly made her way over to him, breathing in lightly and stepping without a noise despite the fact that she was walking on tile. After she got about halfway to where he was standing at the other end of the pool, he began to untie his tie and undo the buttons of his shirt, still smiling that same malevolent, demonic grin. However, at the sign of this she seemed to tense up, the hair on her petite, smooth skin raising up as she continued to walk towards the vile bastard that was Yamaki.

Once she finally reached him, he gestured with his hand, indicating for her to turn around and face the pool as he unzipped his pants. She wanted to ask him why but she knew that if she did it would only make things worse for her this time and she did not want any more trouble or any more abuse. But it seemed that Yamaki knew her better than she thought because he answered the question without so much as a sound from her.

"I know what you're thinking: the question with infinite possibilities. Why?" He said, an icy chill in his tone as he approached her from behind and began to take in her scent. "It is all because of your husband. He is a jackass who decided that it would be destroy my family. Thus, I will destroy him and his family and then, when it is finally over, I will kill you too. But only after you lose your entertainment value, Ms. Nonaka or should I say Matsuda. Either way it doesn't matter because to me, you're still just my bitch to do with as I please."

She could only cry and hope her daughter would be able to find the truth from the storm of lies that had just begun. It was up to Keiko and Jin to end her misery.

* * *

Daemos: And with that up incredibly messed-upsegment from Yamaki, this chapter is officially finished.

Rika: What in God's name is wrong with you?

Daemos: I'm an obsessive compulsive psychotic with an overactive imagination and a dark side that freaks out about 99 of everyone I know. Get used to it.

To Te and KOS-MOS, thanks for the reviews and don't worry, I shant disappoint either of you because I have only begun to dive into the primordial soup of my imagination to breed such insanity.

Well anyways, that's it for this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW KUPOS** and I'll update soon. Pieces kupos!


End file.
